DNAngel Plays!
by Mike Attak
Summary: ok, The cast of DNAngel are doing plays! you can also have them do a play that you want them to do, but make sure it isn't too long. like, the 3 little bears, for example. and make sure they ave wacky role plays!
1. DNAngel in Wonderland: Part 1

ok, just so everyone knows, the "" are what the're tinking, and when there's nothing, then they're saying something, and when there's "()", that's what they're doing, ok? ok.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mike: ok! today, we're gonna have the DNAngel cast do a play!

Dark: omg, not another play. It better not be that freedirt one with me as her lover...

Mike: but first...we're gonna hafta decide on which play.

Risa: what about Romeo and Juliet?

Mike: maybe later. Any other suggestions?

Riku: Then, maybe one from a children's book? Like maybe Alice in Wonderland?

Mike: that sounds good to me. do we all agree?

Dark: as lond as it's not Ice and Snow...

Satoshi: shut up, or she _will_ make it Ice and Snow.

Krad: will both of you shut up?

Dark: Hey! _you_ weren't the one in Daisuke's body dressed as Freedirt for some stupid play where Satoshi dressed up as me! and he really looked like me!

Satoshi: and _you _weren't the one dressed up as the enemy...

Dark: Hey! did I _say_ you had to dress up as me? No, the girls did!

Mike: (getting an anime vein) you guys... --+

Daisuke: Dark, Satoshi, Krad! c'mon, knock it off!

Dark: (looks at Mike) uh-oh...

Takeshi: maybe she needs Asprin...

Everyone: GAH! WHERE'D YOU COM FROM!

Takeshi: hehehehehe, I have my ways!

Riku: (brushes away some twigs and leaves from his hair) or, maybe you fell out of a tree and you were spying on us.

Takeshi: (freezes)

Mike: well, do you wanna be in the play?

Takeshi: yeah! I'll be the director!

Mike: (sigh) I was planning to be director, but ok. I'll be in the play.

Takeshi: Alright! so, Alice in Wonderland, eh? then...(writes something on a piece of paper) here's the cast!

Alice --- Daisuke

White Rabbit --- Riku

Cheshire Cat --- Mike

Queen of Hearts --- Emiko

Cards --- Dark, Krad, Daiki, and Kosuke

Mad Hatter --- Satoshi

March Hare --- Wiz

Daisuke: wait...Emiko, Kosuke, and Daiki...

Dark: They're _here_?

Emiko: Daisuke! my baby! oh, how are you doing? (gives Daisuke a bear hug)

Daisuke/// I'm fine, mom...

Satoshi: (looks at the script) I play the what?

Mike: dunno about you, but I got the part I wanted.

Takeshi: then we'll just have to change that, won't we? (evil grin)

Mike: omg, please don- wait, _I _ run the show, so why am I afraid of you?

Takeshi: damn, she found out uh... eheheh, ok, you can keep the part!

Mike: good. now, we need costumes...

All the Girls in Daisuke's class: WE'LL HELP!

Mike, Satoshi, Daisuke, Krad, and Dark: wtf...

Riku: I'm not, because I can't sew.

Mike: ok, are we good?

Everyone: YEAH!

_2 days later during rehersal..._

Daisuke: ( in a monotone voice) Wait. Mr. Rabbit, please wait.

Takeshi: Cut, CUT! Daisuke, come on! Say it like you mean it!

Daisuke: awww... but, I'm playing a _girl!_

Dark: yea, and so was I in Ice and Snow. well, technically, it was you, but it was me in your body.

Riku: can we please continue?

Dark: alright, sweety. (winks at Riku)

Risa: (gets jealous)

Riku: (is ready to throw up)

Mike: are we gonna hafta continue this in another chapter? Cuz I'm hungry, I didn't eat breakfast yet.

Krad: wait, how do you know so much about the Ice and Snow play?

Mike: (waves the 7th volume of DNAngel in the air) I got connections. I've never watched the episode, but I got the mangas. and I'm going to get te 8th and 9th next week. we got like a discount thing from buying 4 mangas. 1 for my friend, 1 for my other friend, 1 for my brother, and 1 for me.

Dark: wait! (grabs the book, and reads the part wit the play) crap!

Mike: (grabs the book back) ok, ok, we'll continue it in the next chapter. see ya, everyone!


	2. DNAngel in Wonderland: Part 2

(ok, in the last one, it was a bit messed up, so the single quotations is what they're thinking, parenthesis is actions, and nothing is what they're saying. ok? ok.)

Mike: ok! we're back!

Satoshi: Um, Mike, you might want to see what they've done to the outfits.

Mike: hm? what did they do?

_In the Dressing Room..._

Daisuke: GAH! No! Get away! AHHHH!

Mike: OMG! What are you guys doing to him?

Girl#1: We're trying to put on his pretty bow!

Mike: but it's _PINK!_

Girl#2: and?

Satoshi: it doesn't match Alice's clothes. she wears a black bow in her hair.

Mike: thank you, Satoshi.

Dark: and I can't believe this. The famous Kaitou Dark, is wearing the Ace of Spades card as a costume.

Krad: And I'm wearing the Ace of Hearts card. Humiliating!

Mike: any complaints, Kosuke and Daiki?

Kosuke&Daiki: Too many to count.

Takeshi: Then I tihnk that this play will be a smash hit!

Mike: Takeshi... take off that dress...

Takeshi: Why? I'm supposed to be Alice's grandmother!

Mike: You never said you'd be anything!

Takeshi: I changed my mind!

Emiko: Now, now, children, let's all behave, shall we?

Daisuke: 'I can't believe my mom is the person who wants my head in this play...' Mom, it's ok.

Satoshi: ok, how long will it take for our costumes to be finished?

Girl#1,2, &3: They're FINISHED!

_After fitting into the costumes..._

Mike: (in the Cheshire Cat's clothes)Hey, this is acctually kinda comfy.

Satoshi: lucky you. My clothes feel itchy. and I don't even have the hat.

Mike: hold on... (runs to her bro's room, and grabs his Mad Hatter hat) here, use my brother's hat.

Dark: where did you get that from?

Mike: My brother's room. I got it for him a while ago at Disneyland.

Riku: Um... maybe Wiz and I should switch places. I mean, he _is_ a white rabbit. Basically.

Takeshi: good point. ok, Wiz! you're the White Rabbit!

Wiz: kyuu!

Riku: ok, then I'm the March Hare.

Mike: great! ok, now we need to give Wiz a pocket watch.

Takeshi: (grabs a pocket watch from Krad) here ya go, Wiz!

Krad: Hey!

Dark: Krad, why do you have a pocket watch?

Krad: shut up.

Mike: no, seriously, why _do_ you have a pocket watch?

Krad: look, I stole it from some old lady off the street! I just needed some extra cash.

Satoshi: so, _that's_ why that fat old timer was killing me with her purse! damn you!

Krad: Well, look at it this way, You lost some brain cells, you you're a few steps closer to being an 8th grader, and not a 14 year old college graduate.

Mike: wtf? that's not helping!

Emiko: please, let's hurry with the play!

Satoshi: (glares at Krad) yes, let's.

_Rehersing the play..._

Daisuke(Alice): You, Mr. Rabbit! where are you going?

Wiz: Kyuu! Kyuu!

Takeshi: CUT CUT! Wiz, can't you say something else?

Everyone: (gives him the WTF look.) He can't talk, cuz he's a RABBIT.

Takeshi: fine, you know what? _I'll_ play his voice. (grabs a walkie-talkie and ties it with a string around Wiz's neck) ok, _now_ we can continue!

Wiz: Kyuu?

Takeshi: (in the Walkie-Talkie) Oh dear, oh dear! I am here, I should be there! oh dear! I'm late! I'm Late! For a very important date! no time to say hello, goodbye, I'm late I'm late I'm late I'm LATE!

Daisuke(Alice): Hey! what are you late for? Hey! Shut up about your rhymes and just tell me!

Wiz: (runs away)

Takeshi: (in the Walkie Talkie) (glares at Daisuke) Oh dear! she will have my head for this! I'm late! I'm late!

Daisuke: get back here!

_Daisuke chased Wiz all around the neighborhood, and became too tired. Takeshi tried talking to him through the walkie talkie, but he had already keeled over._

Takeshi: (in the Walkie Talkie) Daisuke? Daisuke? helllllooooooooooooo? Daisuke? GOD DAMNIT! CUT!

Mike: Takeshi, calm down. Dark, go get your other half.

Dark: why me? and I'm in a _card_ costume! no way!

Mike: Ahem. (grabs a picture of Rika) I will rip this picture unless you go and get him back.

Dark: holy crap, ok! ok! (runs to get Daisuke)

Daiki: I think that was a bit over the top.

Mike: not really, because this a picture of Risa in Rika's clothes.

Riku: WHAT! Where did you get that!

Mike: uh-oh... (looks around for help) um... Internet?

Riku: Did you go in my room?

Mike: no! I found it in Daisuke's room!

Emiko: what were you doing in my baby's room?

Mike: I was chasing Dark because he was being a pervert!

Krad: didja slap him?

Mike: yeah.

Krad: hard?

Mike: yeah.

Krad: did he have a red hand mark on his cheek for a week? 'kewl, it rhymed!'

Mike: why are you asking this?

Krad: just to get ony our nerves.

Satoshi: ok, ok, Krad, stop it.

Mike: thank you.

Dark: I got him. and Wiz. they look pretty tired.

Riku: acctually, only Daisuke looks tired. And he's unconcious!

Emiko: oh, my poor baby! here, lemme kiss it where it hurts!

Daisuke: (immediately wakes up) No! No, mom! I'm alright!

Emiko: well, if you're sure...

Daisuke: more than positive!

Takeshi: can we continue the play?

Mike: well, I have to do my homework, so next time.

Everyone: awww...

Mike: the more reviews I get, the faster I'll update! see ya!


	3. DNAngel in Wonderland: Part 3

Hey! ok, first, before we begin the story, I would like to thank my reviewers: Kari Mezmaru, Elric-Chan, XxMisSLiLaNgeLxX, and Sakurafairy for reviewing! On with the story!

Mike: all right, we're back!

Takeshi: finally! and, luckily, Daisuke's awake now!

Daisuke: I can't believe my own pet out ran me... and Wiz isn't even a dog!

Wiz: Kyuu! (eats a strawberry)

Mike: (resisting to glomp Wiz) ok, before we continue, I would like to thank Kari Mezmaru for giving me an idea for our next play! Romeo and Juliet!

Riku: I thought Risa had that idea.

Risa: yeah!

Mike: true, but Kari Mezmaru confirmed it. ok, on with the play, now!

Daisuke(Alice): (falls through the rabbit hole) holy crap, this rabbit hole is big and is bottomless! omg! ahhhhh!

_In Wonderland..._

Daisuke(Alice): (lands on his head and hits a cardboard rock) omg...that hurt! who put that there?

Dark: (looks away, whistling)

Daisuke: are you kidding me? Dark!

Dark: hey! did I _say_ I did? no!

Satoshi: (getting pissed) you guys...

Dark: huh? oh, right. continue.

Daisuke: thank you. (mumbles) you lousy alter ego...

Takeshi: ok, to the part with the March Hare and the Mad Hatter!

Riku(March Hare): hey, who's that little ol' girl over there?

Satoshi(Mad Hatter): (Boredly) I don't know, and I'm oretty sure at the moment, I don't care.

Takeshi: CUT! CUT! You guys suck at acting!

Mike: crap! just be quiet, Takeshi!

Daisuke(Alice): um, My name is Alice.

Satoshi(Mad Hatter): (with a little more enthusiasm) well, little Alice, will you accompany us to a tea party?

Daisuke(Alice): (looks at his lines): uhh...my line is; Of course I will.

Riku(March Hare): splendid, splendid! sit here! (pushes Daisuke into a seat, but pushes him a little too hard, and he bangs his knee) omg! I'm so sorry, Daisuke!

Takeshi: ahem! his, erm, I mean _her_ name is Alice, remember?

Riku(March Hare): right, _Alice._

Wiz: (Takeshi in walkie talkie): Oh dear, I'm late! I'm late! Is my watch off?

Satoshi(Mad Hatter): lemme see that. (snatches pocket watch from Wiz)

Krad: you had better not scratch that...

Satoshi(Mad Hatter): hn. (grabs a screw driver, and opens the watch) No wonder you're late, my dear rabbit! This watch is _two days_ off! (gives Krad an evil smirk)

Krad: don't you even _dare_ mess with my watch!

Satoshi(Mad Hatter): (stabs the watch with the screw driver) oops, I believe my and slipped. lemme try to fix it. (tears out all sort of gears and springs from the watch, then puts sugar in it, and frosting) almost done with your watch, dear White Rabbit.

Wiz:(Takeshi in the walkie talkie) holy crap, what you doing to my watch? GAH! Oh dear! I'll be late for sure!

Riku(March Hare): (giggles)

Krad: (horrified) what the hell have you (BEEP)in' done to my (BEEP)in' watch, you (BEEP)!

Satoshi(Mad Hatter): Like I said, my hand slipped, and everything splattered onto your watch (evil grin) Now, March Hare, give the White Rabbit his fixed watch back.

Riku(March Hare): got it! (hands the watc back to Wiz)

Wiz: (looks at the watch, and starts eating the sugar) Kyuu! (Takeshi in the walkie talkie) Wiz! omg, Wiz! no! don't eat that stuff! Cut! Cut! hey! Wiz! I said Cut!

Mike: ok, you guys, let's take a break. sooooooooo...We're going to act out a commercial for you all!

_In the Commercial_

Daisuke: no way...

Mike: come one, Daisuke! just say your line!

Daisuke: no!

Risa: Daisuke, we're rolling!

Daisuke: Gah! ok, fine! (takes a deep breath, then exhales) My fellow Califournians, dis is not a recall, dis is a Total Recall! And I ave come back from de future, to terminate Grey Davis, and clean up Sacramento! (Blows up Cardboard Grey Davis)

If you're worried about crime, stop worrying! I have plenty of expieriences in Law Enforcement.

Risa and Riku: (walk across the crosswalk)

Daisuke: (points a fake gun at them) GET DOWN ON THE GROUND!

I will use my skill as a kindergarten cop, to clean up the education system! (writes on the board: 1+24)

Dark: (faces the camera) whacha talkin' 'bout, Willis?

Daisukee: And I will eliminate all costs from the health care system.

Satoshi and Mike: (in surgeon outfits)

Satoshi: it's a tumor, we need to operate.

Daisuke: it's not a tumor, sew him up and get him out of here! (pushes the fake person out the door, and the monitor beeps a straight line)

Daisuke: tat's right, it's churchman day for Grey Davis. and if you know what's good for you, you will vote Auhnold, for Govoner of California! (kisses his fake blow-up plastic muscles) thank you.

_End Commercial_

Everyone but Daisuke: (laughing harder than they can/should be. Risa even wet her pants)

Risa: Gah! I need to get a new pair of pants, NOW! (runs home)

_Everyone calmed down after about 20 minutes_

Dark: ok, let's continue the play!

Mike: hold on, where's Satoshi and Krad?

_With Satoshi and Krad..._

Krad: (strangling Satoshi) I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU, YOU (BEEP)IN' SUN OF A (BEEP)! YOU MESSED UP MY FAVORITE WATCH!

Satoshi: (trying to gasp for air)

Mike: Krad! get away from him!

All of the Satoshi fangirls(including me(Mike), because I'm a Satoshi fangirl, too!): HYAHH! (pry Krad away from Satoshi)

Satoshi: holy crap!

Satoshi Fangirls(not including me this time): (go away and back to where they came from)

Mike: are you ok, Satoshi?

Satoshi: barely. thanks for asking.

Mike: Krad! because of your actions, we're continuing the play next time!

Everyone: awwwwwwww!

Mike: I'm sorry, but I have to do my homework, too. so, see ya!


	4. DNAngel in Wonderland: Part 4

OMG MikAt returns after more than a year!

MikAt: And I apologize. I will tell the truth that my computer got so crappy that it was too slow and wouldn't upload my documents, and some would choose not to believe this so you can say whatever you want, but my compy really wouldn't let me!!

Satoshi: And you didn't bother getting your computer fixed at all?

MikAt: . You may be cute but that's not gonna save you every time!

Satoshi: . I only spoke the truth

MikAt: So did I!!! ;; But anyways enjoy this chapter that you will kill me for not updating more than a year ago….

And yes I am still called Mike but it makes it seem like I'm a guy, so… MikE (Mikey) or MikAt will be used now

Disclaimer (wow never bothered doing this before…): Mike Attak does not own DNAngel or any characters from it or the story, it belongs to Yukiru Sugisaki. The plot of this story however DOES belong to her so no stealing.

ON TO THE STORY!!!

MikAt: Ok! Now we're back!!

Satoshi: . so do you even remember where we left off of?

MikAt: Of course I do!! We left off at the commercial break then Krad was killing you for breaking his watch!!

Satoshi: (Holds up a bunch of papers) Have fun reading the last chapter?

MikAt: -- look I'm just gonna ignore that and get on with the story. Ok! Places everyone! And get in costume!!

Daisuke (Alice): Mr. Rabbit! Come back! Let me follow you! Aw, what the heck?! Who wrote _that_ line?!

Takeshi: (whistles innocently and hides in a corner)

Daisuke (Alice): (glares at the corner Takeshi is in) well anyways… (Chases after Wiz)

Wiz (White Rabbit): (runs for his life with a strawberry on a rope for him to chase in the right direction)

Daisuke (Alice): (finds himself in the woods full of strange creatures that are actually Daiki and Kosuke in funny outfits) OO

Daiki (Strange Creature #1): (Does a dance in the background but hurts his back in doing so)

Kosuke (Strange Creature #2): 'I'm doing this because I love my wife I'm doing this because I love my wife I'm doing this because….' (Thinks of Emiko with flames in the background) GAHH!!

Daisuke (Alice): Oh poor me, no one is acknowledging me… (Looks at the script) Hey! I don't cry like a sissy!

MikAt (Cheshire Cat): (Sitting up in a tree) Well maybe, maybe not, but I can help you out of here. (Hands him a key) Go open that door in the hedges made of… erm, hedges and the Queen of Heart might be able to help you.

Daisuke (Alice): (takes the key) Thanks Cheshire Cat! (goes over to the hedge door and tries to unlock it with the key) Uhh…. This doesn't unlock…

MikAt: (Looking for her house keys) What the hell?? These aren't my house keys these are the hedge ke--…. Oh. Daisuke! I need my house keys back!!

Dark: Dude you just gave him your house keys?! Why does a runt like him get the girls?!

MikAt: . it was an accident! And he has Riku anyways! (switches the keys) Now go open that door Alice!

Daisuke (Alice): (sweatdrops) Um, thanks… (opens the door and sees the Queen's yard) Wow! This is so cool! Is this a blue screen or really good props??

Satoshi: Neither it's the real thing you've just jumped into the book like Sora in Kingdom hearts when he jumps into the Winnie the Pooh book. (sarcastic)

Daisuke: WTF?!

Riku: Daisuke he's kidding it's CGI… erm, a hologram.

Emiko (Queen of Hearts): HOW DARE YOU INTRUDE ON MY PR—Dai-chan!!! (glomps Daisuke cutting off his air supply) Aw isn't my baby just the cutest little lost girl you've ever seen??

Everyone: (sweatdrops)

MikAt: Emiko… you need to let go of your son before he dies of lack of oxygen. And read your lines correctly, pretend you actually are the evil Queen of Hearts.

Emiko (Queen of Hearts): Fine…. HOW DARE YOU INTRUDE ON MY PROPERTY!!!! BOW DOWN BEFORE ME!!!

Kosuke (Queen's short husband): (running on his knees) Honey… how about you just play croquet with her to settle this?

Emiko (Queen of Hearts): Oh my! My husband looks so cute too!! (glomps Kosuke until he is choking)

Everyone: (sweatdrops again)

MikAt: Emiko, please just stick with the script…. Before I blow someone's head off. --

Emiko (Queen of Hearts): Oh alright… I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL ALICE!! (pulls out croquet mallets)

Daisuke (Alice): (sweatdrops) 'I'm playing croquet with my mom…. That's not good….'

_**Flashback:**_

_**8 year old Daisuke and his mother Emiko are in the backyard playing croquet for the first time. Little did he know that his mother was a world-renowned weight-lifting champion in her secret life and she kicks major ass.**_

_**Emiko: (swings at the ball and hits Daisuke in the face with it) YAY! I Win!!!!**_

_**Daisuke: (nose is bleeding and is unconscious with swirls in his eyes) **_

_**End Flashback**_

Daisuke (Alice): (shivers at the thought and takes a mallet and stands next to his mother at the beginning of the course) This is bad….

Emiko (Queen of Hearts): (swings at the ball with full force)

DUN DUN DUN!!!

Dark: WHAT THE HELL?! WHY STOP IT NOW?!

MikAt: Because I wanted a cliffy…. (pouts) but I will work on writing the rest of this story I'm not gonna abandon it again like that…

Dark & Krad: . sure…

MikAt: Well I'll try not to! But now my computer time got limited down to only 2 hours a day, which means only a certain amount of chapters written a day! And school starts back up tomorrow!

Risa: Then I'll write it! (smiles triumphantly)

MikAt: . Risa I'm scared to find out what you'll write.

Risa: --


	5. DNAngel in Wonderland: Part 5

MikAt: Hey everyone! I'm back! And now we've got a new chappie of DNAngel in Wonderland!!

Dark: Yeah now onto the disclaimer!

MikAt: Hey!! What happened to Satoshi?!

Dark: (looking away and whistling)

MikAt: DARK!!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!

Dark: Nothing!

MikAt: (stares him down)

Dark: Um, well, except… lock him up in a closet so he can shut up….

MikAt: (takes a rolled-up newspaper and whacks Dark over the head with it several times) I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!!!!

Dark: OW!! (whack) Erm, well, I think you can find that you can… (whack) OW!!!!

MikAt: (gets Satoshi out of the closet) Oh great, are you alright??

Satoshi: Must… kill…. purple… psycho….!

Dark: (growls)

MikAt: (rolls her eyes) Whatever. Now to the disclaimers! And someone get Satoshi some bread!!

Disclaimer: Mike Attak does not own DNAngel, Yukiru Sugisaki does. She does however own the plot of this series and wishes that no one would steal it or else she will come to your house and slap you with a wet stalk of broccoli.

**STORY TIME!!!**

Emiko (Queen of Hearts): (swings the mallet with full force and hits the ball)

Daisuke (Alice): Hey! It missed me! Great shot, Queen!

(The ball hits a metal pole off the set and ricochets off and comes back, hitting Daisuke in the head with full force)

Daisuke (Alice): GAH!!!! (falls to the floor with swirls in his eyes)

Takeshi: Ok, cut, CUT!!! Someone get Daisuke up!!

Emiko (Queen of Hearts): (is jumping up and down and cheering) Whoo hoo!! I win!!! Ha ha! All those years of weight lifting paid off!! Did you see that Dai—AH!!! (sees Daisuke on the floor)

Daisuke (Alice): (anime tears are streaming down his face)

Emiko (Queen of Hearts): (goes over to Daisuke and picks him up) SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE!!! NOW!!! PRONTO!!! HURRY UP!!!

MikAt: Emiko, calm down, Daisuke's fine, just put him down and continue the play!!

Emiko (Queen of Hearts): Oh alright.. (drops Daisuke on the ground)

Daisuke (Alice): Oof!! (stands up and wipes away his anime tears) Ok, great shot, Your Majesty!

Emiko (Queen of Hearts): I know! Wanna see me do that again??

Daisuke (Alice): NO!!! I'll just…. Take my turn now.. (swings the mallet and hits the ball through three rings) Cool! I rock at this game!

MikAt (Cheshire Cat): (takes Emiko's mallet and sticks it in the bottom of her dress so it is stuck there) Have fun dealing with her wrath, Daisuke!

Daisuke (Alice): Wh-what?! What wrath?! What did you do?!

Emiko (Queen of Hearts): (swings her mallet again, but topples over it because it is hooked to her dress, falling and revealing her underwear) AHH!!

Takeshi: (drools) Wow! Your mom is so hot, Daisuke!!

MikAt: (kicks Takeshi off of the set) HEY! No hitting on moms while their husband is on the set as well!!

Kosuke (Ace of Spades): (blushes at the sight of Emiko's underwear) Uhh… um… (picks up Emiko and takes her into the dressing room to change her dress)

Daisuke: Hey, was this part of the plan?

MikAt: Well, not entirely… She wasn't supposed to rip her dress too, so we'll have to get it fixed.

Riku: SO now what do we do?

Risa: COMMERCIAL BREAK!!!!

MikAt: Right you are!!! We'll be right back with **DNAngel in Wonderland** after these commercial breaks!

_**Commercial #1**_

Daisuke: (dressed up at Sora from KH2) Hey!! Why am _I_ always the one starring in these stupid commercials?!

MikAt: because you star in the show DNAngel.

Dark: No he doesn't!! _I_ do!!

MikAt: That depends…

Dark: Why are you so mean?! (crying fake anime tears) I work so hard on this set and you end up being so mean!!

MikAt: Um, Dark… you hardly have a part in this play…

Dark: Not true!!

MikAt: Dark, if you don't stop whining I'll be forced to use the secret weapon…

Dark: But you'veonly been pushing me around! _I'm_ the _real_ star of DNAngel!! Does Daisuke fly around with cool wings?? I think not!

MikAt: Dark…. (gets a HUGE anime vein)

Dark: But it's not fair!!

MikAt: ALRIGHT THAT'S IT WHERE ARE THE "ICE AND SNOW: DARK VERSION" COSTUMES?!?!?!?!?!?!

Dark: AHH!!!! I'm sorry!!! I'm sorry!! (runs away)

MikAt: (runs after Dark with a mallet)

Riku: (sweatdrops) Well, now this commercial teaches kids to be nice! I…. think…?

Risa: (Holds up a sign that says: WE HAVE A WAY TO HELP YOUR DELUSIONAL YOUNG)

Riku: (stares at Risa and rolls her eyes) So much for Daisuke starring in this…

Daisuke: Can I get outta this stupid costume now?!

Sora: (pops out from a random corner) Hey!! That's a super cool outfit!! It's not stupid!! (attacks Daisuke with his keyblade and chases him around the set)

Everyone Else: (rolls their eyes)

_**Commercial #2**_

MikAt: Well, you looking for the perfect gift? I've got what you need! (Holds up Dark with teeth punch out) Just take a look at this fellow!

Dark: (groans in pain and faints)

MikAt: what a poor fellow that is! But I have a cure to his ill fortune! (pulls out a roll of Mentos)

Dark: (Is afraid MikAt will make him eat the Mentos with all of his missing teeth)

MikAt: _This_ my friends in the perfect gift!! (shoves the roll of Mentos into Dark's mouth, wrappers and barcode and all)

Dark: (chokes in the background)

MikAt: Isn't that the most relaxed and happiest fellow you've ever seen?

Dark: (still choking in the background)

MikAt: So buy Mentos as the perfect gift today!

(Mentos theme starts playing)

Dark: (is still choking and Krad is trying to kill him at the same time)

Krad: HAHA! The perfect time to kill him!!

Satoshi: (turns off the camera) You idiots!

Krad: Come, my tamer! Let us kill this ass!

Dark: Watch it! There could be little kids reading this!!

Krad: (blank stare) Uhh… but I don't write this stuff, MikE does.

MikAt: Wow it's the use of my other name…

Everyone: (Looks as MikE)

MikAt: You know, I think it's about time we end this commercial!!

_**End All Stupid Commercial Breaks**_

MikAt: Now we're back!!

Emiko (Queen of Hearts): You shall pay for what you have done to my dress, little Alice!

Daisuke (Alice): But I didn't do anything!!

Emiko (Queen of Hearts): Yes you did! And you know why? Because I say so!! (pulls out a samurai sword and pulls off the dress to reveal she is wearing bulky samurai armor)

Daisuke (Alice): O.O

Emiko (Queen of Hearts): PREPARE TO FEEL MY WRATH!!!

MikAt (Cheshire Cat): Told you to fear her wrath.

Daisuke (Alice): HEY!! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!! (dodges Emiko's sword swings)

Kosuke (Short Husband): Um, honey, why not just settle this over a trail?

Emiko (Queen of Hearts): (isn't paying attention and is cutting down the hedges on the set with her sword)

Mikat: (sweatdrops) Um… wow.

Satoshi: This isn't exactly how I planned the play would go.

MikAt: That might be true, but remember, we're doing this with the cast of DNAngel.

Satoshi: …

Risa: That's true!

Daiki: (is still trying to straighten out his back)

MikAt: well, I guess it's time to wrap up for this chappie then! Thanks for reading and the next chapter will be out soon! I appreciate reviews! Bye!


	6. DNAngel in Wonderland: Part 6

MikAt: We're back!!!

Krad: And I get to do disclaimers today! (grins)

MikAt: (stares at Krad) Why does everyone steal my right hand man?!?!

Krad: Well I'm basically Satoshi!! Only better!

MikAt: No… look where's Satoshi?!

Krad: Well…. If you really wanna know….

Mikat: Oh, believe me, I _really_ wanna know.

Krad: Well, I….

MikAt: Yes?

Krad: You might not believe it, but….

MikAt: go on…

Krad: What happened to Satoshi was…

MikAt: JUST SPIT IT OUT!!!!

Krad: I ATE HIM!!!!! (runs off)

MikAt: O.O

Dark: (stands next to MikAt) Don't worry. He's just kidding. I think. Hopefully. Um… intentionally?!

MikAt: GAAAHH!!!!!! (runs after Krad) SPIT HIM BACK UP!!!! SPIT HIM BACK UP!!!!

Takeshi: Well, while MikE's too busy being…. Busy, I'll take over! (grins) Daisuke! Mrs. Niwa! Action!

Daisuke (Alice): Um, Your Majesty…. How about we actually just have a trial?

Takeshi: Daisuke! You're not supposed to suggest it! You're supposed say no to a trial!!

Daisuke (Alice): (tilts head to the side a bit cutely) Huh? Oh, sorry… NO! Don't do a trial!!

Kosuke (Short Husband): Honey, let's just have a trial…

Emiko (Queen of Hearts): (stops cutting down trees) GREAT IDEA HONEY!!! (hugs Kosuke to near death)

Daisuke: Mom… you're killing Dad…

Emiko: Right! Sorry!

Daisuke: (sweatdrops)

Emiko (Queen of Hearts): Well, how about we start that trial! (gets behind a desk) Ok, Alice I hearby declare you guilty! Wanna know why?

Daisuke (Alice): No….

Emiko (Queen of hearts): (glares)

Daisuke (Alice) : (gulps) Um I mean sure!!

Emiko (Queen of Hearts): BECAUSE I SAY SO!!!

MikAt: WAIT!!! (cuts in and pushes Satoshi forward) Say the disclaimer!!

Satoshi: … um, Mike Attak does not own DNAngel, but she does own this story. Please do not steal it or she shall hunt you down and slap you with a wet stalk of broccoli.

MikAt: Great! You guys can continue now! (pulls Satoshi off of the stage)

Daisuke (Alice): No! I'm not guilty! It was the Cheshire Cat!

Emiko (Queen of Hearts): Oooh! The Cheshire Cat! He's my favorite character!!

MikAt: Emiko… that's not your lines…

Emiko (Queen of Hearts): Right! HAHAHA THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS A CHESHIRE CAT BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! (stomps holes in the ground)

Daisuke (Alice): NOOO!!!! I MUST BE DREAMING!!!!! (sees Risa) GAH!!! RISA GET ME OUTTA HERE!!!!

_**Switches Scenes….**_

Risa (Alice's Sister): Alice! You fell asleep during your studies again!

Daisuke (Alice): (is glad he is out of the HellHole) Yes! I mean, erm, no, that's bad…

Risa (Elder Sister): TIME TO PERISH!!!

Daisuke: O.o Um, Risa… wrong lines. Those are the Queen of Heart's lines…

Risa: What? (looks at the script) oh, they are! (blushes) ok! These are my lines!

Daisuke: (Sweatdrop)

Risa (Elder Sister): You silly little sister of mine! Let's go get a cup of hot tea at home!

Takeshi: And…. CUT! BRILLIANT!!! I HAVE DIRETED A PLAY OF EXCELLENCE!!!!

MikAt: (glares) Yes but under my SUPERVISION!! (uses supervision and changes the scene to the theater at their school with the whole school in the audience)

Audience: WOW LOOKIT DAISUKE HE'S IN DRAG AGAIN!!!!

Takeshi: (snickers) And I got this all on tape in secret…. With bloopers!!! And in French!

MikAt: WTF?!

Takeshi: Well they always have cool languages so I wanted this to be in French too….

MikAt: My bro would steal that from you and watch it in French a billion times (laughs)

Dark: So….. now what?

Mikat: PERFORM!!! ACTION!

_**And so, they performed DNAngel in Wonderland for their school, and one first prize.**_

Announcer: Directed by Saehara Takeshi and… Mike Attak??

Takeshi & MikE: MINE!!!! (lunges for the trophy)

MikE: NO!!! It's MINE!!!

Takeshi: Nuh-uh!! MINE!!!!!

MikE: Grrr…

Takeshi: (glares) MINE!!!!

MikE: (groans) Fine but I get credit as creator!!!!!

_**Back at the set…..**_

MikAt: I thank all of you for bearing with me while I wrote the chapters for **DNAngel in Wonderland.** Next I shall be doing: **Romeo and Juliet**, but in a DNANgel version. Please vote for which of the boys you want to be Romeo:

Daisuke

Dark

Krad

Satoshi

And for who should play Juliet! But for Juliet, I will be a bit more open and will allow any girl from DNAngel, and I don't even care if it's Emiko.

Emiko: (puts on a Juliet costume) I LOVE YOU ROMEO!!!! (hugs Kosuke)

Kosuke: (sweatdrops) Love you too, Emiko…

MikAt: Erm, well, maybe I _do_ care if it's Emiko….

Emiko: (pouts)

MikAt: But for Romeo I want only one of those four boys! Takeshi is not available, sorry.

Takeshi: I WILL BE THE BEST DIRECTOR EVER!!!!!

MikAt: I bet you will (sarcasm) Well gotta go now!! Bye everyone!


	7. DNAngel :World o' Shakespeare: Part 1

MikAt: Alright! The votes are in! As minimal as they were…. But the votes are in!! And the new Romeo is….

Dark: (Jumps out under the spotlight) ME!!!

MikAt: (sweatdrops) Um, well, no, the new Romeo is Krad.

Krad: (sexy smirk) Hn, I knew the girls couldn't resist me!

MikAt: And for all of you who voted for Krad…. I want to say good choice, he does make a good Romeo! Well, visually, anyway ;

Satoshi: (glares at Krad) as long as he doesn't screw this up….

MikAt: Don't worry, Satoshi, we've got straight jackets. See? (points at Takeshi in a straight jacket)

Takeshi: (is trying to tear his way out of the straight jacket)

MikAt: Well! We only had ONE vote for the Juliet!! Looks like almost everyone forgot about her, so we will go with that one vote, and I must say I'm very amused at this! I'm gonna have fun directing this play!

Takeshi: HEY! _CO-_DIRECTING!!!

MikAt: (sighs) Yes, _co-_directing. Well, anyways, our Juliet is….

Krad Fangirls: (pounce up on the set) ME!!! ME!!!! ME!!!!

MikAt: Eh…. No. The Juliet is…. Harada Riku!!!

Riku: Eh?! (blushes) WHY ME?! I HAVE A BOYFRIEND ALREADY!!!

MikAt: (shrugs) Want it to be Dark?

Dark: (sexy smirks at Riku)

Riku: NO!! KRAD IS FINE!

MikAt: Perfect! Now as for the script….. well, I suck at Shakespeare… meaning I have to look up the characters even…. (sweatdrop)

Takeshi: GET ME OUTTA THIS THING!!!!!

Daisuke: Ah! U-Uh, hold on! (grabs a razor and cute the straight jacket open)

MikAt: Daisuke!!! Now we have one less straightjacket!!

Daisuke: G-Gomenasai….

Risa: Why do you need so many straightjackets?

MikAt: because….

Risa: Why?

MikAt: because they're useful… especially when doing plays with you guys….

Risa: (frowns)

Takeshi: Alright! Now for the casting!!! Here it is!!!

**Romeo ------------ _Krad_**

**Juliet ------------- _Riku_**

**Prince Escalus --------- _Daisuke_**

**Lady Capulet --------- _Emiko_**

**Tybalt -----------_ Risa_**

**Benvolio -------- _Satoshi_**

**Montague -------- _Dark_**

**Nurse ----------- _Mike Attak_**

**Balthasar ------- _Takeshi_**

**Abram -------- _Kosuke_**

MikAt: Wow…. Um… I'm a nurse?

Takeshi: Yeah! You help Juliet get married to Romeo! And I'm Romeo's personal servant!!

Krad: hahaha…. PERSONAL SERVANT!!!! BOW DOWN TO ME!!! BWAHAHAHAHA!!!!! I SHALL DESTROY ALL!!!!!!!!

MikAt: (grabs a bucket of water and splashes it on Krad) Cool it, Krad.

Krad: GAH!!!! I'M MELTING!!!! MELTING GODDAMMIT!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHH!!!!

MikAt: Speaking of plays… I'm a Munchkin, Emerald City Citizen, Winkie, and a Quadling in my school play of The Wiz!!! Which means: AFTER SCHOOL REHERSALS. I will have less time to write this story. But I will try, ok?

Riku: Munchkin? You're not that short….

MikAt: OMG I love you!!! (latches onto Riku)

Dark: yeah, you're short.

MikAt: (glares at Dark) YOU WANNA MELT TOO PERV BOY?!?!?!?!?!

Dark: EEP no! (hides in a corner)

MikAt: well, that concludes this chapter…. I'm sorry none of the play was in this, but I need to sort a bit of this out too….. Thanks for reading!!!


	8. DNAngel: World o' Shakespeare: Part 2

MikAt: Yay! I finally updated! And… I'm sorry it took so long… I do have play rehearsals at school as well so… didn't have as much time to write.

Dark: No kidding! You wanna know how _long_ this chapter was delayed?!?! (counts fingers) For about… uhh… about… THIS MANY! (holds up all of his fingers and flashes them twice, dashing out behind the curtains)

MikAt: …Right! So, on with the play! But first, we must do disclaimers!!! Presented by….. Daisuke!!

Daisuke: (Disclaimers) Mike Attak does not own DNAngel or me, it belongs to Yukiru Sugisaki. However, this plot is all her creation so no stealing, or else she will come after you and slap you in the face with a wet stalk of broccoli!

MikAt: _Now_ on with the play!!

Krad: Haha! I have been raised from the depths!

MikAt: actually, it was just the floor where you were a puddle.

Krad: STOP MOCKING MY DIVINITY!!!

MikAt: (backs away) Dude, the stage is all yours.

Krad (Romeo): Oh Romeo, Romeo! Where art thou… the hell?? This doesn't make sense!

Riku: (blushing) That's not your line, dummy! That's mine!! (clears throat) Romeo, Romeo, where art thou Romeo?

Everyone: (silence)

Riku: THIS DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE!!!!

MikAt: I know. Which is why it's good! Give your brains a little work out!!

_**Act 1**_

_**Prologue**_

Risa (Tybalt) :What, art thou drawn among these heartless hinds?

Turn thee, Benvolio, look upon thy death…. (reads lines again) Hey! I got them right! (cheers)

Satoshi (Benvolio): I do but keep the peace: put up thy sword,

Or manage it to part these men with me.

Risa (Tybalt): What, drawn, and talk of peace! I hate the word,

As I hate hell, all Montagues, and thee:

Have at thee, coward! (groans) MikE! This is so hard to understand, read, and it's boring!

MikAt: So?

Risa: So?!

MikAt: Well, fine! Where do you want to start off?!

Krad: Where I come in!!

MikAt: Um… that's kind of the next line.

Krad: Well, where I meet the friggin' dame then!

MikAt: (rolls eyes) fine. But you know, this isn't going to go by quickly. And besides, I have already decided what the next play shall be, and it is probably more humiliating than this, so enjoy it while you can!!! MUAHAHAHA!!!!! Laugh with me!! (chokes) (koffkoffkoffchokechokechokechokediedie) (jkjk)

Everyone: (stares)

MikAt: OK! So, continue on, to where Romeo meets up with Juliet!

Krad: (looks at the script) No way!

MikAt: (groans) _Now_ what?!

Krad: That's too early! Make it at the really good part, afterwards!!

MikAt: (rolls eyes again) fine, prick.

Riku (Juliet): How now! Who calls?

MikAt (Nurse): Your mother.

Riku (Juliet): Madam, I am here.

What is your will?

Emiko (Lady Capulet): This is the matter:--Nurse, give leave awhile,

We must talk in secret:--nurse, come back again;

I have remember'd me, thou's hear our counsel.

Thou know'st my daughter's of a pretty age. (giggles) Ooooh! I get to pretend to have a daughter!!! (hugs Riku to death)

Riku: (chokes and dies of lack of oxygen)

Risa: RIKU!!!!!!!

MikAt: You know, you're lucky this is a story. (throws a phoenix down at Riku)

Riku: (Jumps back up to life) Yay! Continue on!

MikAt (Nurse): Faith, I can tell her age unto an hour.

Emiko (Lady Capulet): She's not fourteen. (eyes Riku) Wait a minute! Riku _is_ fourteen!!!

MikAt: (slaps her forehead) Emiko, it's just a play!

Emiko: But still!

MikAt: You want to keep this role or not?!?!?!?!?!?!

Emiko: EEP! I still want this role!

MiKAt (Nurse): I'll lay fourteen of my teeth,--

And yet, to my teeth be it spoken, I have but four—HEY! I DON'T LIKE THIS SCRIPT!!! I don't have 14 teeth!!! Sure I still need braces and a couple teeth but geez!!!

Everyone: (silence)

MikAt: Uhh… cat's outta the bag, I still need braces and I'm missing like… freakin' a lot of teeth and some of my baby teeth are adult teeth!

Everyone: (silence)

MiKAt (Nurse): (sighs) She is not fourteen. How long is it now

To Lammas-tide?

Emiko (Lady Capulet): (silence)

MikAt: FOR GOD'S FREAKIN' SAKE SAY YOUR LINES!

Emiko (Lady Capulet): Oh! Right! A fortnight and odd days.

MikAt (Nurse): Even or odd, of all days in the year,

Come Lammas-eve at night shall she be fourteen.

Susan and she--God rest all Christian souls!--

Were of an age: well, Susan is with God;

She was too good for me: but, as I said,

On Lammas-eve at night shall she be fourteen;

That shall she, marry; I remember it well.

'Tis since the earthquake now eleven years;

And she was wean'd,--I never shall forget it,--

Of all the days of the year, upon that day:

For I had then laid wormwood to my dug,

Sitting in the sun under the dove-house wall;

My lord and you were then at Mantua:--

Nay, I do bear a brain:--but, as I said,

When it did taste the wormwood on the nipple

Of my dug and felt it bitter, pretty fool,

To see it tetchy and fall out with the dug!

Shake quoth the dove-house: 'twas no need, I trow,

To bid me trudge:

And since that time it is eleven years;

For then she could stand alone; nay, by the rood,

She could have run and waddled all about;

For even the day before, she broke her brow:

And then my husband--God be with his soul!

A' was a merry man--took up the child:

'Yea,' quoth he, 'dost thou fall upon thy face?

Thou wilt fall backward when thou hast more wit;

Wilt thou not, Jule?' and, by my holidame,

The pretty wretch left crying and said 'Ay.'

To see, now, how a jest shall come about!

I warrant, an I should live a thousand years,

I never should forget it: 'Wilt thou not, Jule?' quoth he;

And, pretty fool, it stinted and said 'Ay.'

Everyone: … What the hell?!?!

MikAt: I dunno, it's in the script! Go argue with ole' Bill if you've got a problem!

Takeshi: Sure! Where is he?!?!

MikAt: Dude, he's pushing up daisies.

Takeshi: HA! WHAT KIND OF GUY HAS A GARDEN?!?!?

MikAt: Takeshi, it's a figure of speech, it means he's dead, he's not literally pushing up daisies…. Well, actually, now that you mention it…

Krad: SHUT UP! I want to get to my scene!!

MikAt: All right all right! Here! At this part!

Krad (Romeo): What, shall this speech be spoke for our excuse?

Or shall we on without an apology?

Satoshi (Benvolio): The date is out of such prolixity:

We'll have no Cupid hoodwink'd with a scarf,

Bearing a Tartar's painted bow of lath,

Scaring the ladies like a crow-keeper;

Nor no without-book prologue, faintly spoke

After the prompter, for our entrance:

But let them measure us by what they will;

We'll measure them a measure, and be gone.

Krad (Romeo): Give me a torch: I am not for this ambling;

Being but heavy, I will bear the light.

Dark: (holds back his laughter)

Krad: (glares are Dark) You got something to say, gaylord?!?!

Dark: HEY! PURPLE IS NOT GAY!!!

Krad: Yes it is! Blonde and white, however, are not!!

Dark: SHUT THE HELL UP YOU HAVE AN AUDIENCE TO BORE!!!

Krad: WHY YOU--!!!

MikAt: You fretards, get back to doing… um, Just get back with the play!!!

Satoshi (Benvolio): Nay, gentle Romeo, we must have you dance.

Krad (Romeo): Not I, believe me: you have dancing shoes

With nimble soles: I have a soul of lead

So stakes me to the ground I cannot move.

Satoshi (Benvolio): You are a lover; borrow Cupid's wings,

And soar with them above a common bound… MikE, this is strange and mushy.

MikAt: So?

Satoshi: I don't do mushy!!

MikAt: I don't care, sorry to say it, but we need to make the readers happy dammit!

Krad (Romeo): yeah! Just watch me! (clears throat) I am too sore enpierced with his shaft

To soar with his light feathers, and so bound,

I cannot bound a pitch above dull woe:

Under love's heavy burden do I sink.

Satoshi: (blankly) I despise you.

Krad: Ass.

Satoshi: Jerk.

Krad: Four eyes.

Satoshi: Stupid blonde.

Krad: bore hole.

Satoshi: Womanizer.

Krad: Crap tard

Satoshi: Your mom.

Krad (gasp)

Satoshi: … DOES NOT KNOW MY MOM NYA NYA!!!! (runs around the set)

MikAt: Ok _who_ gave Satoshi sweet bread?!?!

Takeshi: (looks away while whistling)

MikAt: Takeshi!!

Takeshi: What? I wanted to see what he would do!

MikAt: Ass.

Takeshi: Jerk.

MikAt: Small eyes.

Takeshi: Stupid brunette.

MikAt: ASS hole.

Takeshi: non-womanizer!

MikAt: Alright you know what? This got stupid. Actually, this whole chapter revolves around stupid… (sweatdrop) And I guess this concludes this chapter.


	9. DNAngel: World o' Shakespeare: Part 3

Announcement:

I am sorry to say, that I will not be continuing this series. I have been under great stress and have not any time to write and continue my stories. My father has passed away and now my aunt is very sick, and I have no will to continue anything here. Please understand, I wish I could, but I am currently under great sorrow.

Sincerely,

Mike Attak.

I have something else to say

it is important

and you must all read it

please do not skip this

because if you do, you'll be utterly sorry

and I apologize I couldn't post this up sooner

but now's the time you should all know

there's a secret

and if you don't know it, all could be lost

please understand

or atleast try to.

APRIL FOOLS!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!

MikAt: Just kidding! I will be continuing the series, and I know it has been a while since I updated. And I am not under great sorrow, and my dad is alive and well and neither of my aunts are sick... I think.

Takeshi: Well you suck at thinking.

MikAt: Shut up, I think better than you!

Takeshi: Oh yeah? Then what's A+B-C/3+4D?

MikAt: Uhh... uhhh...

Takeshi: HAHAH! IT'S 3, BI—

MikAt: OK OK OK I GET !!!!!

Daisuke: Um... it's actually not three...

Takeshi: SHUT UP, DAISUKE!!!!

Daisuke: AHH! I'm sorry!!!

Riku: (sigh) can we just get this whole play over with?

MikAt: I agree! Everyone, in your places! Now for the good scene!

Emiko: Oooooh! I wanna narrate!!

MikAt: um... fine?

Emiko: YAY!!! (clears throat) Juliet is approached by the nurse, whom gives horrific news about Romeo.

Riku (Juliet): Now, nurse, what news? What has thou there? The cords that Romeo did thee fetch?

MikAt (Nurse): Ay, ay, the cords.

Riku (Juliet): Ay me! What news? Why dost thou wring they hands?

MikAt (Nurse): Ah, well-a-day! He's DEAD!!! DEAD DEAD DEAD!!!! AHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!!!

Takeshi: (snickers)

Daisuke: What just happened??

Takeshi: I gave her sugar water instead of aloe juice. LOTS AND LOTS of sugar.

Daisuke: Why??

Takeshi: It's April Fools, Daisuke!

Daisuke: (sweatdrops) I don't supposed the whole telling me about the sugar water was an April fool joke, was it?

Takeshi: Nope, I really did do that.

Daisuke: Wouldn't she notice?

Takeshi: Nah, I gave her gum that numbs her sweet-sensing taste buds.

Daisuke: Does gum like that even exist?

Takeshi: of course it does!

MikAt: and sadly, it's true. (glares at Takeshi)

Takeshi: (cowers back) uhhh... SCENE CHANGE!!!

Riku: What the hell?! We barely even started this scene!!

Takeshi: Uhhh... time to make an April Fool!!! THIS PLAY WILL BE VERY VERY VEEEEEEERY LONG DAMMIT!!! HA!!!! APRIL FOOLS!!!!! WE WILL CUT THIS BABY SHORT!!!!

MikAt: (sweatdrop) well done... I guess...

Takeshi: Thanks! (beams)

MikAt: (glares) April Fools, you ass.

Takeshi: OK ok!! On with the play!

Emiko (Narrator): Juliet heard of Romeo's death by poison. So, in her sorrow, she took the poison and drank it herself, instantly killing her.

Riku (Juliet): O, how I love thee, Romeo! I shall hast join thee soon! (falls back and hits her head on something) OW, DAMMIT!!!

Krad (Romeo): (sexy smirk) I shall come back to claim my dear Juliet! For I am the all sexy and manly Romeo!! The ULTIMATE CHICK MAGNET!!!!

MikAt: Hey, that's not in the script! (hits him upside the head)

Krad: OW! But it was a good line!!

MikAt: GET BACK ON TRACK!!!!

Krad: uhh... was that an April Fools?

MikAt: well... NO!!!!

Krad (Romeo): Oh no! Hast thy fair Juliet perished...eth? (stabs himself and dies)

Takeshi: Umm... didn't Romeo kinda die first, then Juliet?

MikAt: (reads over the script) um, well... you kinda wrote this!!! How should I know?!

Takeshi: Because you have the book with the actually script in front of you.

MikAt: (stares at the book) shut up.

Takeshi: (laughs)

MikAt: OK! We've finished it!!!! WE'RE DONE!!!! AND THAT'S A NON APRIL FOOL!!! WHOO HOOOO!!!!!!!

(yes, I did have a hard time writing this...)

Daisuke: So... which play next?

MikAt: well, currently, I have two plays we could do right now, I already have the cast and script written out. I would like it if my readers would vote for which play to do first. The choices are:

A)Goldielocks and the Three Bears

B) Holes

And yes, I do mean Holes as in the Disney movie where they're digging holes at Camp Greenlake. I have the cast written and everything, and I'm fine with doing either one. I can tell you right now if you didn't already figure out that the shortest and quickest one would be Goldielocks and the Three Bears.

Please vote within a week and a half!!! Thank you!!!


	10. DNAngel: Dig it Up: Part 1

MikAt: Ok! Here we are with out next play! And the winner is... HOLES!

Daisuke: Um... Holes? What's that about?

MikAt: It's about a young teenage boy who's name is Stanley Yelnats—

Takeshi: hey! His name is his last name backwards!

MikAt: erm, yeah. Well, anyway, his family is cursed because his great great grandfather screwed up, but we'll get to that later. So he is accused of stealing a pair of shoes and goes to Camp Greenlake for 18 months to make up for it. And what they do there has nothing to do with the lake, but they dig holes to build character. Yet there's something else behind it...

Riku: Well, do we have a cast?

Takeshi: In fact, we do!

**Cast—**

**Stanely Yelnats IV **_– Daisuke_

**Stanley Yelnats III – **_Kosuke_

**Stanely Yelnats II - **_Daiki_

**Stanley Yelnats I - **_Wiz_

**Mom - **_Emiko_

**Armpit - **_Risa_

**X-Ray - **_Satoshi_

**Zig Zag - **_Mike Attak_

**Squid - **_Yuuji_

**Zero - **_Takeshi_

**Mr. Pendanski - **_Ritsuko_

**Mr. Sir - **_Emiko_

**The Warden - **_Kosuke_

**Police Officer - **_Wiz_

**Sam - **_Kosuke_

**Kissing Kate Barlow – **_Emiko_

----

MikAt: Well... looks good to me... I guess...

Daisuke: why so many double parts?

Takeshi: Because this play has so many!

Risa: WHAT?! Why am I A CHARACTER NAMED ARMPIT?!

MikAt: uhhh... because you are...?

Riku: (reads over script) Hey! You wrote Yuuji and Ritsuko here too! And they're just random classmates!

Note: This is true. Ritsuko and Yuuji are real characters and classmates of Daisuke from the DNAngel comics, and I think they appear in the anime as well. Look in book 2 when they're first climbing up the mountain and Yuuji appears on page 15 in panel 2. Ritsuko shows up in book 3 during St. White's Day when Dark pretends to be Daisuke and is saying mushy stuff to everyone, and he does this to Ritsuko. She's the girl with the long braids. Ok, now I'm done explaining!

Ritsuko: We're here!!!!

Yuuji: God! I'm freakin' tired from coming all this way over to here! Geez!

MikAt: (hits Yuuji over the head) Oh, shut up, you didn't even walk 2 steps because I rbought you guys here!

Yuuji: ...huh?

MikAt: Look, I'm the author of this and you guys showed up here because I said so! MUAHAHAHAHAHAH!!! THE POWER OF THE AUTHORS!!!!!!

Everyone & an cricket: -chirp –chirp –chirp-

MikAt: ok, seriously, just shut up. NOW we can get on with it!

Takeshi: But you didn't give me enough time to write the script!!!!

MikAt: ...(stares) don't you usually have it written by now??

Takeshi: Well... this one's kinda tough... we've got a lot of people and double parts in it...

MikAt: great... I guess that means we'll have to wait until the next chapter...

Takeshi: (shrugs) Guess so.

MikAt: well, then... (hands reader a baseball bat) you may hit me over the head with this for not updating in so long...TTATT) Good bye until next time! I will try to have it posted faster I promise!!!!!


	11. DNAngel: Dig it Up: Part 2

MikAt: Ok! Here's the first chapter! Who wishes to say the disclaimer?

Ritsuko: Oooooooh! Me! Me! Me! Me!

Yuuji: Hey! I want to do it!

Ritsuko: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! MEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!

MikAt: O-O um... ok then, Ritsuko... erm, go ahead...

Ritsuko: YAY!!! MIKE ATTAK DOES NOT OWN ME OR ANYONE ELSE ON DNANGEL OR ANYTHING HAVING TO DO WITH DNANGEL!!!!! ONLY THE IDEA FOR THIS FIC SHE OWNS!!!!! NO STEALING!!!! RAWR!!!!!

MikAt: ...thank you...

Ritsuko: (smiles) You're welcome!

MikAt: Now... ON WITH THE PLAY!!!!!

**Chapter 1!!!!!!**

Takeshi: And... rolling!

Daisuke (Stanley IV): (grabs script) My life was always harsh... and my family had a curse on it. It was all due to my no-good-pigrty-st... wait wait wait! Let me say that over again!

Takeshi: (groans) go ahead, Daisuke.

Daisuke (Stanley IV): It was all due to my no-good-dirgty-ritotton... WAIT! Let me say that over again!

MikAt: Daisuke, you don't have to ask...

Daisuke (Stanley IV): (smiles) Oh, ok! Let me try again though! (clears throat) It was all due to our... (reads VERY slowly) No...good...dir...ty...rotten...pi...pig...stealing...um, _stealin'_...great...great grandfather!

MikAt: well at least we got through that.

Daisuke: (grins) Yay! I said it!

MikAt: Be happy you're cute and innocent, Daisuke.

Daisuke (Stanley IV): Ok then!

**-Scene change to Stanley's house. At dinner with family.-**

Daiki (Stanley III): It was all because of your no-good-dirty-rotten-pig-stealin'-great-great-grandfather!!!!

Daisuke (Stanley IV): hey! How come Grandpa can say it so well??

Takeshi: (irritated) maybe because he had more years than you do! Just hurry up with this scene!

Daisuke: fine...

Emiko (Mom): (grabs script and reads it carefully) Um... let's seee... (takes a deep breath) THERE IS NO CURSE ON THIS FAMILY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

MikAt: (sweatdrop) Wow...

Emiko: Pretty impressive, huh?

MikAt: Emiko... just stick with the script...(glares at Takeshi) and I don't supposed you'll yell at her too?

Takeshi: (dreamy eyes) no way... Daisuke's mom is HOT!!!

Daisuke: Gross!

MikAt: JUST HURRY UP!!!!

Daisuke (Stanley IV): (is walking home innocently)

Dark: (butts in, gasping for breath) **WAIT A MINUTE!!!!!!!**

MikAt: crap...

Dark: SHE FREAKIN' LOCKED ME AND KRAD INTO A FREAKIN' CLOSET!!!!!!!! TRAITOR!!!!!!

MikAt: uhhhh... I never liked you in the first place.

Dark: (mischievous grin) Oh really? Let's pull up a few old memories when you were my biggest fan!

MikAt: NOOOOOOO!!!!!!! (tackles Dark to the ground) DON'T YOU DARE!!! THAT WAS A LONG TIME AGO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Krad: (runs in after Dark) SHE LOCKED US UP!!!! I HAD TO SPEND A FREAKIN' LONG TIME IN A CLOSET WITH THAT MORON!!!!!!

Dark: YEAH! AND SHE CUT US OUT OF THE PLAY!!!!!!!!!!

MikAt: (shrugs) well... yeah...

Dark & Krad fans: (evil glare at MikAt)

MikAt: ...arg... Alright! Alright! Geez... Yo, Takeshi! Hand me the cast list!

Takeshi: (throws it down) What are you going to do?

MikAt: Change around a few parts. (scribbles on the cast list) THERE!!! DONE!!! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?!?!?!? HUH?!?!?!?!

Dark: Whoa, geez. Chill.

MikAt: whatever...

Krad: Aw, she's just mad because in reality, she knows she just forgot we were even in this whole story!

MikAt: (stops) n-not true!!!

-Dead silence-

MikAt: ok well maybe I sort of forgot to add you guys. But I remembered now so here's the _**NEW**_ casting list!!!

**Cast—**

**Stanely Yelnats IV **_– Daisuke_

**Stanley Yelnats III – **_Kosuke_

**Stanely Yelnats II - **_Daiki_

**Stanley Yelnats I - **_Wiz_

**Mom - **_Emiko_

**Armpit - **_Risa_

**X-Ray - **_Takeshi_

**Zig Zag - **_Mike Attak_

**Squid - **_Yuuji_

**Zero - **_Satoshi_

**Mr. Pendanski - **_Ritsuko_

**Mr. Sir - **_Emiko_

**The Warden - **_Kosuke_

**Police Officer - **_Wiz_

**Sam - **_Dark_

**Kissing Kate Barlow – **_Krad_

---

Satoshi: Wait, you even switched my part with Takeshi's though.

MikAt: yes I did... because it just seemed to fit better if you and Daisuke got to be the best friends in this story! (grins)

Satoshi: (glares)

Daisuke: Uhhh... I'm fine with it...

Krad: Isn't my part a girl??

MikAt: Why yes of course, Krad! With your flowing locks of golden hair and thin figure, you shall be _**perfect**_ for this role!

Krad: (glares)

MikAt: (hides behind Satoshi)

Krad: ... what do I have to wear?

MikAt: REALLY?!

Krad: Does this mean I beat Dark in popularity if I play this role?

Mikat: (shifty eyes) um... sure?

Krad: DONE! WHERE'S MY COSTUME DAMMIT?!

MikAt: Uhh...uhhh... (rushes into the dressing room and pulls out a dress) Here! Wear this!!!

_**10 minutes later...**_

MikAt: Ok! Ready, and... ACTION!

Daisuke (Stanley IV): (Gets hit in the back of the head with a pair of shoes) OW!!!!!!!! (falls to the ground face first)

Takeshi: (devious snicker) oh yeah! I have freakin' better aim that all of you!

Wiz (Police officer): (tackles and handcuffs Daisuke) You're under arrest, Daisuki!!

MikAt: Wiz... it's Stanley in this play.

Wiz (Police officer): ok... You're under arrest, STANLEY!

_**Scene change to the Yelnats' home.**_

Wiz (Police officer): Your son stole these shoes!!!!! Bad Daisuki!!!

Emiko (Mom): MY BABY!!!! HOW DARE YOU ARREST HIM!!!!!

Kosuke (Stanley III): uh, calm down... honey...

Emiko (Mom): I SHALL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!

Kosuke (Stanley III): (looks at script) uh... may I... see your shoes? (Points to Wiz's shoes)

Wiz (Police Officer): NO! (walks into the house) HA! CLYDE LIVINGSTON POSTERS IN HIS ROOM! HE STOLE THE SHOES!!!!

Daiki (Stanley II): Wait a minute! We share the room! How do you know he sleeps on this side?!?!

MikAt: Whoa, nice, Daiki.

Daiki: (grins) thank you.

Daisuke (Stanley IV): (swirly eyes from getting hit) uhhhh... that side? (Points to where Daiki sleeps)

Takeshi: (rolls eyes and goes over to Daisuke, moving his hand over so it points to the bed with the posters around it)

Wiz (Police officer): Ok then! You're going to court! (smiles cutely)

_**At court...**_

Wiz (Judge): Well, Stanley. You have two choices: Camp Greenlake, or jail.

Daisuke (Stanley IV): um, well... I'm never been to camp before...

Wiz (Jude): 18 months at Camp Greenlake!!! (slams mallet on the desk and breaks the mallet, the head of it flying and hits Daisuke on the head)

Daisuke: (gets knocked out)

MikAt: uhhh... crap. Well, until next time I guess! Bye! (runs over to Daisuke) Crap, go get some water to splash on his face or something!


End file.
